Game Set Match
by fuelled by ramen
Summary: A tennis game ends with more than just a ceremony and a medal. NARUSASU. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: No, Naruto is not mine. I can however claim the mountain of words you are now about to undertake ... er ... enjoy?

* * *

**Game. Set. Match.**

"Fault!"

Naruto Uzumaki felt his eye twitch in irritation. Fault? _Fault_?! If the damn umpire sighted yet another 'fault' Naruto was going to shove his medal and award winning tennis racket straight up the Englishman's ass. And that was _if_ there was any room left considering the size of the pole the man already had stuck up there. He rolled his shoulders and firmed his grip on the racket handle as his opponent launched his serve. The ball sped towards him and he swung his arm round, hitting the target in the centre of the strings and sending it flying perfectly and smoothly back towards his rival.

"Out! Game goes to Sai Root," the referee called out.

"Out?" Naruto challenged, swinging towards the man and scowling. "Out? Are you fucking kidding me?! That's wasn't fucking out! Open your eyes, dumbass!"

"It was out, Uzumaki," the umpire, one snotty nosed pom called Sasuke Uchiha reprimanded him. "Don't make me get you kicked off this court for indecent language."

Naruto swore under his breath in frustration and threw the racket down. Before Uchiha could say anything he snapped that he needed a quick break. He ignored the racket on the ground and collapsed into the white chair provided, reached for his water bottle and took a swig. In the crowd Root's girlfriend had jumped up and started hollering her enthusiasm for the referee's decision. Honestly, the girl grunted louder than he did when he hit the ball. Naruto grimaced and hoped to God he won, he didn't want to listen to that smug bastard rival of his and his ape of a girlfriend having victory sex. And with the sounds she emitted when someone _else_ hit the ball he knew all of London would hear it if they did.

"Naruto," he heard called out behind him. He twisted his body around to see his coach shaking a warning head at him. "Don't lose your cool. This match could go either way right now. Don't let stupid mistakes ruin this."

_This_ to be exact was one of the most sought after cups in competitive tennis. _This_ was Wimbledon. It was the finals and Naruto was only two sets away from winning it. He'd not won Wimbledon before and this was his year. He could feel it. And everything had been going fine until the fourth set when every little thing he did the umpire deemed as a fault or out. He scowled and accepted the racket as a ball boy brought it over to him. Nodding his thanks he rose to his feet and gave his coach a nod.

"Kakashi, I've got this," he told him.

Returning to the court he narrowed his eyes at the referee and took in a deep breath. It was his turn to serve. Pulling out a tennis ball from his orange(1) Nike shorts he glanced up at the score board.

**Uzumaki, N:** 6. 5. 6. 3.

**Root, S: **4. 6. 5. 6.

It was currently the last and final set and they both were sitting on five. He needed two more set points before the game was his.

_Breathe, Naruto_, he chanted softly in his head before tossing the ball in the air and hitting it firmly.

A short volley started before a return serve of Naruto's landed outside the line calling the umpire to call 'out'. The blond gritted his teeth and didn't say a word. When he launched his ball again and Uchiha insisted it was out once more he lost it.

"I don't believe you!" he shouted, storming up to the referee chair and pointing a finger up at the man accusingly. "What the fuck is your problem, man?"

He could hear the fans in the stadium like an approaching storm. There were cheers from his own for standing up to the ref and fighting against the call. And of course the obnoxious Sai fans shouting at him to get back to court and finish the match. Naruto blocked out the sounds of the jeering Sai supporters. They should spend five minutes on the court and see how they fare before yelling out to him. He was Naruto Uzumaki, current 9th best tennis player in the entire world. The world! What did they do with their life recently? He scoffed angrily. Winning this competition would send his ranking up. Hopefully up high enough to contend with Sai Root's current 4th place.

"Naruto!" Kakashi had come onto the court and was trying to persuade the player to calm down and return his focus to the game.

"No, not until this fucking pommy tells me what his problem is?" Naruto spat out, glaring angrily at the dark haired umpire. "I'm calling on a challenge."

Uchiha placed his chin in his hand, looking decidedly bored enough to send Naruto into a sudden teeth-grinding fit. "You used up your three challenges in the first set. Get back on court and finish the game."

"That's bullshit! You limey's(2) couldn't call a set if the game was played by children! Let alone adults!"

"If he continues to use racist remarks I'll have to cancel the game," Uchiha told Kakashi, ignoring Naruto entirely.

"Johnny Mac(3) did it all the time," Naruto reminded him, furious.

"He tore apart the flower beds, Naruto," Kakashi corrected him quietly. "There's a difference."

Naruto glanced at his coach before looking up at the umpire. "Fuck this," he swore. "All right, let's finish this fucking joke of a game."

He returned once more to his spot and played out the rest of the match, completely unsurprised when Uchiha called out "Game. Set. Match. Sai Root is the winner."

Naruto let out a frustrated groan before approaching the net and extending a hand to his long term and bitter rival. "Despite the fuck up's it was a good game," he told the pale man.

Sai nodded once before putting forward his own hand. Before Naruto's could grasp it though he shot it out of his reach and gave the blond a mocking smile. "Maybe if you grew a penis you'd be a better match for me. Think about it, that tip's on the house."

With another fake smile he walked off, leaving Naruto watching him saunter off open mouthed in surprise. The crowd of his fans around him booed the un-sportsman like gesture but the sound did nothing to calm his raging anger.

---

"You still did better than last year!"

Naruto looked sullenly up at his best friend and fellow player Kiba Inuzuka and shook his head. "I was fucking second. That's just a fancy word for loser."

"Hey, Naruto, don't be so hard on yourself," Kiba insisted, grabbing the jug off the table and refilling Naruto's beer. "Come on. We're in London. We're single and we don't return to the States for another three days! We're young, rich, fit and good looking. This town is ours for the taking!"

"No one wants some deadbeat tennis player who can't even win fucking Wimbledon," Naruto muttered, placing his chin to rest on the dirty table. "I'm so depressed, Kiba. And drunk. I just want to go home."

"Help me finish this jug off first before we head back to the Tsunade's," Kiba conceded, ruffling Naruto's blond hair affectionately.

Naruto grumbled a response and reached for his beer. "Fine. I'll finish this and then I'm going."

... Five jugs later.

"He is such a fucking jerk!" Naruto swore, thumping the table with his fist. "He didn't even shake my hand! What a fucking douche!"

Kiba let out a 'hear hear' and rose his glass to Naruto's for a toast. They both missed and ending up splashing beer on themselves and their other friends who had eventually accumulated around the gradually getting rowdier table.

"I don't see how everyone thinks he's such a good player!" their female counterpart, Sakura, agreed, pouring another beer. Like most of the people there she too was a tennis player. She hadn't even made it to the quarter finals but had stuck around to support Naruto. "And he is not hot! I don't get what US Weekly keeps going on about?" She took a deep swig of beer before gesturing to the room around them. "You know who is hot though?" Everyone looked at her expectantly before she answered. "Sasuke Uchiha!"

"What?" Naruto demanded. "He's even worse than Sai! He fucking calls out the wrongest shit ever!" The few too many beer's Naruto had had were beginning to take a toll on the fit blond. He wasn't a lightweight by any means but countless glasses of the beverage had made his head spin. "I want to shove my foot up that guy's ass so much and I hope when it comes out his fucking bad attitude follows!"

"Naruto, shut up," Kiba hissed. "He's right over there."

Naruto almost fell over backwards as he turned to see exactly where the man in question was sitting. Uchiha was wearing long black slacks paired off with a crisp blue shirt. He had a tie on and was seated with two other men, both similarly dressed. Naruto instantly recognized one, Suigetsu, as a fellow umpire. The third he had no idea about. He scowled and downed the remains of his beer. Slamming the glass back on the table he unsteadily slipped to his feet and rolled up the elbow length cuff's of his black shirt.

"Naruto? What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Gonna' fuckin' teach that guy a lesson about tennis," Naruto vowed. He stumbled forward but was jerked back as Kiba grabbed his shirt collar.

"Don't you moron! You want to get in trouble with the union? Don't fucking say anything!"

Naruto ripped himself out of Kiba's grasp. "_Fine_," he growled. "Let me go say hello then." He shot off before his friends could say another word. Taking in a deep breath he approached the table casually, turning his head at the last minute and stopping beside the dark haired foreigner.

"Can I help you, Uzumaki?" Uchiha asked without looking up.

Naruto nodded to the other two men before leaning an arm against the table. "Did a pretty shit job today, didn't you?" he remarked casually.

Uchiha's eyes shot up and met his, the dark depths pinning Naruto and making him swallow uncertainly. "You have a problem with it?" he demanded, his accent clipping the words and making them sound even more threatening than he probably intended.

Naruto scoffed. "Why would I have a problem with you being the reason I lost the cup?"

Uchiha leant back and smirked. "I get it. You're blaming me for your terrible game. I noticed how you slipped a few rankings recently. Maybe if you spent more time training and less time insulting your umpires then we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Naruto let his jaw drop. "Excuse me?" he growled. "You know what? Fuck you!"

Uchiha laughed, his accent shaping the sound into something akin to cruel. "Like you'd know what to do."

"What'd you say to me?" Naruto demanded, a finger drunkenly slipped against the raven's chest.

"Don't touch me," the man snapped back. "And I _said_, 'like you'd know what to do'. Now why don't you run back there to your friends and stop bothering me."

Naruto snarled and looked up at Uchiha's companions. Both were watching with ill concealed amusement in their eyes. Everyone knew what a cold hard-ass Sasuke Uchiha was. They seemed to be the only ones who found it funny.

"As if you'd know, pom," Naruto retorted loudly. "You look like you need a good fuck. I'd probably be doing you a favour!" This was said loud enough for Sakura and Kiba, both watching on nervously, to step in.

"Come on, Naruto, let's go," Sakura suggested, coming and weaving an arm through his.

"A favour? I didn't think I asked for an STI," Uchiha said calmly.

"What? You think _I_ have something? Look in the mirror, asshole. You've got something so far up your ass it comes out your nose! And unlike your wildest dreams, it's not my cock!"

"Naruto!" Sakura and Kiba both exclaimed, the situation sobering them up a lot faster than Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha narrowed his eyes dangerously and looked over the blond's shoulder to his two friends. "I'd say get him the fuck out of my way now before I report him and have him disbarred from tennis for the rest of his life."

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Uchiha," Sakura replied. "Naruto, we're leaving."

"Fuck you guys," Naruto snapped, pulling free his arms. "I'll leave by myself."

And without waiting for a response Naruto staggered from the bar, leaving everyone to look after him in dismay (for Kiba and Sakura) and relief (Sasuke Uchiha and his fellows).

Swearing, Naruto stumbled out into the street, his legs determined to carry him away from the bar as fast as possible. Digging his hands into his faded blue jeans he mimicked Sasuke's parting words.

"What an asshole," he spat, pushing through a group of girls as they stepped out of a restaurant. He ignored their insults and kept going, shoulders hunched against the chill wind.

Despite being in the middle of the English summer Naruto still felt the cold wind as it whistled through the streets. His brain shut off as he ambled along the road, paying no particular attention to where he was going. It wasn't until he stepped out in front of a car, ready to cross the road, that the car's horn blared him back to sanity. He waved his middle finger at the driver and retreated back to the sidewalk, suddenly aware that he didn't know where he was. He cursed and surveyed his surroundings, realising he'd left the busy streets and bars for one lined with elegant town houses. Streets lights glowed intermittently along the road illuminating the carefully painted facades and gardens.

"Where the fuck am I?" he muttered aloud, reaching into his back pocket to grab his cell. It was empty so he tried the other only to feel a wave of panic attack him. Where was his phone? And his wallet? Where was all his shit?! "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Naruto swore, twisting in circle's as he tried to feel all pockets in his jeans. He patted down his body to ensure the items weren't hidden in his flesh before slapping his forehead.

The motion jogged his memory and all too suddenly a visual of him slapping down his wallet and phone on the table launched itself to his mind eye. Kiba had pulled them aside when another jug came and Naruto had forgotten to claim them again. He turned full circle and began to head the way he came, only to realise he hadn't been paying attention at all to the way he had come from and didn't know to turn right, left or go straight ahead. He gazed at the empty streets in dismay. He'd sobered up almost completely now meaning he'd been walking for a while. He didn't feel puffed though, however with the physical requirements of his profession it didn't really mean much. Running a hand through blond hair Naruto looked at the dark windows staring down at him, no one was up at such a late hour so he had no one to ask. The only solution was to keep walking and hope he stumbled upon a shop or saw a taxi.

With a heaved sigh he began to walk, his footsteps faltering as yellow lights bathed upon him and cast his shadow against the ground. Naruto turned in surprise and saw a sleek silver car slide into one of the driveways. A relieved smile graced his lips as he jogged towards the vehicle, hoping to catch the owner and ask him for directions. He shook his head as a few droplets of rain scattered against his nose. He glared up ironically at the clouds above him before lifting a hand and calling out to the dark figure halfway up their stairs.

"Hey! Hey, sir!" He ran the rest of the way and stopped beside the landing, missing the way the man had tensed upon hearing the call. "Say, you couldn't lend me a hand could you?"

"Why should I?" the English accent asked, sounding strangely familiar to Naruto.

He frowned slightly before shaking it off, dismissing the similarity as all English men sounded the same. "I'm completely lost and I have no way of contacting my friends and I was wonder-" Naruto felt the words die on his tongue as the man turned, a street light nearby illuminating the pale features of none other than – "Sasuke Uchiha?" Naruto said flatly.

Uchiha placed a hand on his hip and smirked down at him, ignoring the rain that had begin to fall ever so slightly harder. "Naruto Uzumaki," he replied in the same bored tone.

They watched each other in silence before Naruto twisting his index fingers against each other. "So, what about it?"

"What about what?" Uchiha snapped.

Naruto flinched. "Helping me out? I really am lost, dude."

"Dude?" _Dude_?" Sasuke snarled. "Why should I care, Uzumaki? I should report you about what you pulled tonight. Not to mention your complete disregard for tennis as a sport. You make it look like a joke! There are young men and women out there _striving_ to be the best and when they see the way you act and parade on court they assume that being a tennis professional means you have to be a complete _arse_hole!"

"Bit harsh," Naruto muttered, glancing sideways sullenly. The rain had begun to fall even harder now, a fact Uchiha didn't acknowledge as he continued his rant.

"- way you talk to your coach is disgusting. The way you act around other player's is disgusting. The way you addressed me was _unacceptable_! I don't understand why you are ranked so high. You spend half the game wooing the crowd and the other half challenging the umpire's decision. Did anyone ever tell you you only get _three_ challenges? Is it because you're American and come from a big, powerful nation that you get away with whatever you want?"

By now Uchiha's words were getting overridden by the sound of rain, Naruto was tempted to shout 'what?' back at him but knew it would only enrage him further.

" – wanker who allowed you on this circuit needs to be kicked out of –"

"Can we do this inside please, I'm getting drenched?" Naruto asked, taking a step forward.

The dark haired man pulled back and shook his head in disgust. He pulled a key from his pants and inserted it into the lock, the door opening smoothly and revealing a tastefully decorated hallway bathed in soft golden light. Taking it as an invitation Naruto ran up the stairs, pushing closed the door as he stepped into the room. There was a coat rack beside the door, an umbrella hung off one of the stems. The rooms leading off the hallway were dark, just like the second floor above them which a wooden staircase led up to invitingly.

"What are you doing?" Uchiha demanded.

"Coming inside?" Naruto replied, raising his eyes to meet Uchiha's. The man was positively scowling at him, Naruto swore he felt the flesh bubble on his face. "Look, assh- er, Uchiha. I'm sorry I'm such a dick on court. I get so fired up when I'm out there and the crowd is cheering for me. I know it's not an excuse, but I really ... am ..." he trailed off as Uchiha's sharp gaze didn't falter.

"Get out of my house," the man snapped.

"Please, Mr. Uchiha, it's raining, hell, it's pouring now and I don't have my phone or my wallet and I have no idea where I am staying at the moment and –"

"You can't even recall your hotel's name? God, you American's are stupid."

Naruto felt his cheeks colour as his patriotic self kicked in. "I'm not staying in a hotel, you douche bag. This wouldn't be such a dilemma if I were!" He calmed himself down and shook his head, droplets of rain running down his face and neck. He missed the way the onyx eyes latched onto the beads of water and followed their descent. "I'm staying with friends. Jiraiya and Tsunade? They're into all the Wimbledon promotions and funding and all that?" Uchiha's face was blank so Naruto continued. "Anyway, I'm staying at their place while I'm over here and never thought to get their address because Sakura is staying with me as well and she normally remembers all that crap."

"Sakura, huh(4)? She's a friend of yours?"

"Yeah, the girl from the bar ... tonight?"

"Hn. I know her. She mustn't be too good a friend if she willingly let you wander off into a strange city with no phone and wallet."

"She would have had her reasons," Naruto defended.

"Flirting with me, you mean?" Uchiha demanded, his expression darkening further.

Naruto blanched slightly and took a small step back. "Uchiha, sir, please. I've apologised and now I am wet and leaving wet puddles on your hardwood floor." Uchiha shot his gaze down at the statement, a scowl marring his lips. "Can't you give me a break this _one_ time?"

Uchiha resumed his glare for a moment before sighing in exasperation. "Wait here," he commanded. He turned and moved down the hallway, a light flicking on towards the end. He returned with a towel, little daises printed prettily over it. "Move aside," he said and crouched down. Naruto felt himself tense as Uchiha sunk to his knees.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he stuttered. His breath got caught in his throat as the man looked up at him through his damp bangs.

"Cleaning the puddle," was the soft reply. He didn't tear his gaze away until the last minute, leaving Naruto standing alone in the hallway with a spine that felt as if it were on fire. "So, do you know the phone number of a friend and we can organise a cab for you?" Uchiha's voice called out from the end of the hallway.

Naruto shifted on his feet uncomfortably. There was a strange sensation bubbling in his gut that he couldn't describe. "Uh, .. I – um, I really don't know their numbers by memory," he returned awkwardly.

Uchiha's head poked itself around the corner of the wall. "Are you playing with my head? And what are you doing still standing there, come down."

Naruto followed the order, noticing his damp shoes left wet streaks on the floor. He winced softly, hoping it wouldn't be noticed. When he rounded the corner he entered a small yet cosy kitchen. There was a large table in the centre, a cutting board and a cylinder of utensils sitting upon it. A bench ran alongside the left hand and back wall, a small sink in the middle and a long window above it. Outside it was dark and Naruto could see his own reflection in the glass. He turned and found Uchiha leaning against a small table, his hands picking at the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked, slightly miffed as the shirt fell open.

"It's wet. I won't sit around in wet clothes. You've obviously not stayed in England for extended periods of time," Uchiha replied, finishing the buttons and shrugging off the shirt.

Naruto felt his eyes widen slightly as he took in the muscular body of the man across from him. He blinked twice before tearing his gaze away, a shrill whistling giving him an object for his attention. Uchiha crossed to it and lifted it up, it being a small kettle on the gas stove. He withdrew two white cups and matching saucers from an overhanging cupboard and poured the liquid from the kettle inside. The water was a soft brown and Naruto deduced it was tea.

"Thanks, for that," he said, moving to stand a little near Uchiha to receive his cup.

"What do you take with it?" Uchiha asked, turning and placing down the kettle. He grabbed two sugar cubes from a little bowl beside him and plonked them in. A small spoon appeared out of nowhere and he begun to stir, watching the sugar dissolve into the hot water.

"Take it with?" Naruto asked, confused.

Uchiha smirked softly and caught his eyes, the motion making Naruto sway lightly on his feet. His heart rate was suddenly skyrocketing and his pants were beginning to feel unnervingly tight. "Sugar? Milk? Lemon?"

"Oh, nothing ... thanks, Uchiha."

"Sasuke," the man responded, turning to face the window and staring out into the darkness. "At least call me Sasuke."

"Ok, Sasuke," Naruto complied. He reached for his cup and ran his finger along the rim. "You didn't have to do this, I mean, take me in."

Sasuke shrugged his bare shoulders and Naruto bit his lip. The movement had brought alive the ripples in the lean man's back. He turned to face Naruto and without warning pressed the back of his hand against the blond's forehead.

"Stay still," he ordered softly, either ignoring or missing the sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded softly, his voice threatening to break.

"You look ill, I was just checking your temperature," Sasuke concluded, moving aside his hand. Naruto breathed a soft sigh of relief.

"I'm fine."

"Hn. Well we can't stand here all night, follow me into the sitting room and I'll get my phone book. I should have at least some records of the couple you're staying with."

Naruto nodded and padded after the man, his tea held tightly in one hand. They returned to the hallway and walked back towards the front door only this time turning left and entering a small room outfitted with maroon couches and loveseats, a few bookshelves, coffee table and other small pieces of artwork and furniture. All revealed as Sasuke switched on the light switch.

"I don't really want to sit down, my pants feel damp," he confessed, placing his tea on the coffee table and shrugging slightly.

Sasuke stilled as he looked at the cup. He paused and hesitated, his eyes flicking from Naruto to the steaming beverage. Quietly he leaned over and grabbed a coaster, neatly sliding the tea and saucer on top of it. He did the same with his own and straightened, his dark eyes assessing. He moved over quickly, his fingers stroking along the upper area of Naruto's thigh. Naruto gasped and jumped back, his eyes round with surprise.

"They're fine," Sasuke assured him, pulling back his hand and gesturing to the couch. "Please, sit."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "Fuck, you pommies are all hands on, aren't you." He raised both hands in self defence when Sasuke shot him a dark glare. "I didn't mean that to offend you!" he assured, waving lightly. "You should have told me so I didn't get such a shock!"

"Hn." He didn't get anything more so he sat, his eyes watching Sasuke's graceful movements as the brunet withdrew a leather bound black book from a shelf and took a seat beside him.

Naruto shifted lightly in his seat. Did he have to sit so close? There was a perfectly good couch across from him. He watched as the dark haired male leant over and brought his tea towards him, his pale skin still exposed in the soft lighting. The blond swallowed awkwardly and fiddled his fingers together.

"How long have you been living here?" he asked, the silence beginning to irritate his nerves.

"About two years," was the response. Naruto glanced over and saw the man open the book and begin running his finger down the list of names and numbers. "What are you English friend's surnames?"

"They're not English," Naruto corrected. "But, I'm not too sure."

He heard Sasuke emit a soft sigh before turning the coal eyes to look at him. "You're not making this any easier for me, are you?"

Naruto smiled shyly. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm a total nut case."

Sasuke blew a strand of hair that had fallen across his eye aside and picked up his tea. "I was actually just thinking that sober and off court you aren't that bad."

"Really?" Naruto said, a teasing tone coming out with no help from his brain. He coughed lightly and continued. "I mean, really? I guess that is the only time we've ever had dealings with each other. Well, on the court that is. Me being drunk tonight was a first."

"And a last, hopefully," Sasuke said, his sip taken and returning the cup to its saucer. Without meaning to Naruto's eyes followed his fingers, the digits caressing the cup's handle lightly before withdrawing and resting against his knee. That simple gesture, Naruto had never seen anything so erotic. How could a man drink tea and make it look good? How was that even possible? If the man could make him feel so electric with just touching a _cup_ what could he do if he had his fingers wrapped around Naruto's cock?! "Well, you haven't touched yours yet."

The expression on Naruto's face was comical as his dirty thoughts came to a standstill. "What?" Oh, sweet Jesus, did he just say the penis thing out loud? Fuck! Sasuke's expression had morphed into confusion, a delicate eyebrow rising slightly.

"... your tea? I used English Breakfast, you should hav-"

"The tea is fine," Naruto assured him, sagging with relief. To prove his point he leant towards the table and picked up the cup. "See?" He raised the cup to his lips, the scent of the tea tickling his nose. He tilted back his head and parted his lips, ready to take a swig. The idea came to a halt when the scalding liquid touched his tongue, Naruto immediately spitting it right back out again. "Shit!"

Sasuke jumped in shock as Naruto almost threw the cup away from him, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth as he tried to cool down the burnt muscle.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked, leaping to his feet and moving over. He reached for the teacup just as Naruto pulled it away, both hands knocking the beverage and tipping it onto Naruto's slightly damp shirt.

"Fuck!" the blond American exclaimed, jumping in pain and colliding with Sasuke.

Both men fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and curse words. Naruto thanked God he had left his shirt on; otherwise the tea would have burnt his skin. The importance of the thought quickly diminished as he slowly began to realise his position. Sasuke was lying beneath him, his dark hair fanned out around his head and his chest bare and heaving. Naruto was stuck on top of him; his legs parted over one of Sasuke's, his knee dangerously close to the Englishman's crotch. His breathing increased as a faint hint of blush started to colour Sasuke's cheeks, the dark pupils growing wider with anticipation.

"Are you okay?" Sasuke asked one more, his arms slid back slowly so he could lift himself slightly off the ground. "I didn't realise your tea would be so hot."

Naruto didn't realise anyone's breath could be so hot. He could feel it caressing his face as Sasuke spoke. He felt blood begin to pool warmly between his legs. He pushed himself up enough to be free of the sensation, his knee sliding to support him and grinding against Sasuke's crotch. A small whimper flew from Sasuke's mouth and Naruto froze. What was he supposed to do now? He lifted his eyes to meet Sasuke's and knew without a doubt the lust he saw there was mirrored in his own. They stayed in their positions, both feeling their breathing rate increase as Sasuke shifted into Naruto's leg, another whimper floating from his lips as a heavy groan came from Naruto's.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered, his eyes half-lidded.

Naruto knew he was hard then. The way Sasuke breathed his name confirmed the suspicion. He lifted a hand tentatively, bringing it to rest lightly against Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke lifted himself a little higher and licking dry lips, Naruto allowed himself to descend. He could feel Sasuke's breath again now, the way it fanned over his lips and cheeks. He darted his eyes down to the pale, parted lips and swallowed. Raising his eyes back to Sasuke's own Naruto descended even further, electricity shooting down his spine as their lips met. Naruto had his eyes open, the blue orbs surveying the dark ones of Sasuke. As Sasuke moved his lips gently Naruto let his eyes close and got lost in the sensation. Needless to say the burnt tongue was forgotten.

Sasuke arched into Naruto's leg again, both men whispering a moan each. Sasuke's tongue slipped out and touched Naruto's lips, the blond opening his mouth readily and allowing the tongue to move in and grind against his own. Naruto shifted his leg again so that it pressed more firmly between Sasuke's own. Sasuke pulled himself away from the kiss, a sound caught between a groan and a whimper slipping from his lips. Naruto quickly followed the mouth to collide it with his own again, his hand tightening around Sasuke's jaw as he pulled the brunet forward. Their lips ground and teased against each others, their tongues searched each other's mouths and Naruto felt himself getting light headed as each time their lips met a pleasant tingling sensation followed.

He reluctantly pulled his lips off Sasuke's and moved to an earlobe, Sasuke's breath hitching as he took it between teeth and gently pulled.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke gasped, arching into the firmness of Naruto's thigh as Naruto's lips descended onto Sasuke's neck.

"Ravishing you," Naruto breathed, returning to Sasuke's ear and abusing it with his teeth. Sasuke squirmed below him, sounds of pleasure escaping his lips. "What do you think?"

The pressure held within Naruto's pants was bordering on painful. He lowered his torso in the hopes Sasuke's grinding would bring him into contact with the erection blazing within his jeans. When Sasuke knocked it accidently Naruto cried out before biting down on his lip, straight teeth glinting in the lamp light. Sasuke smirked up at him knowingly and pushed himself up higher, his thigh creating more pressure around Naruto's groin than the blond thought possible. With a seductive glance downwards Sasuke lifted up an arm and gently caressed Naruto's stomach. Naruto groaned low in his throat and met Sasuke's amused obsidian eyes with alight azure ones.

"I'm waiting," he whispered roughly, biting on his lip again as Sasuke's fingers came into contact with the tip of his jeans. "Sasuke," he warned as he felt the man toying with the button.

"Something wrong, Uzumaki?" Sasuke taunted, pressing a thumb firmly against the button and curling his fingers inside the tight jeans. He pulled on the material lightly, the hole beginning to slip over the button excruciatingly slow.

Naruto's heart was in his throat as he watched Sasuke's eyes, the dark irises almost blending into the dilated pupils at the centre. It was as everything was going in slow motion. Sasuke was taking too long to unbutton a pair of damn jeans. He growled lightly and moved into Sasuke's hand, hoping the man would get the idea and _hurry the fuck up_. He'd never felt more alive than at this moment, waiting for the blissful release that would come when Sasuke unbuttoned his pants and his cock had more room to spring into. He couldn't get over how damn _tight_ he was feeling. He seriously considered his pants to be a hell of a lot tighter than the ass he intended on ploughing once they were off. Sasuke's fingers moved a bit more quickly, the button threatening to undo and Naruto's heart picking up more of the erratic pace it was currently running on.

Then the phone rang.

Sasuke's fingers withdrew in shock, the man turning and glaring at the phone. With laboured breath Naruto followed his gaze. The antique looking black phone lay propped up against a side table against the far wall. It kept ringing. And ringing. And all Naruto could think about was how the asshole on the other end had just ruined the most erotic encounter he had had in years.

"I should get that," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto's eyes to him.

"Why?" Naruto asked huskily.

"It's late. No one would call me this late if it weren't an emergency."

"But – but ... I –"

"You're not going anywhere, are you?" Sasuke interrupted him.

"No," Naruto replied.

"Then I'll get this and we can go back to where we started."

Naruto nodded absently and lifted himself upwards, his penis mentally crying out '_noooooooooo_'. Once he was free Sasuke raced to the phone and grabbed it just in time.

"Hello, Sasuke Uchiha speaking." He glanced at Naruto before turning his back to him. "Why are you calling me this late? This better be good, Suigetsu." He fell silent as Suigetsu voiced his response.

Naruto glared angrily at the pale man's back. Suigetsu? What the hell did he think he was doing? It was – Naruto checked his watch (Tag Heuer no less) – almost two in the morning. "Bastard," he muttered, pulling himself up and slumping back against the couch.

"Yes, you did interrupt something," Sasuke said scathingly. "It's two o'clock in the bloody morning." He heard Sasuke scoff as the man gazed up at the ceiling. "Of course I remember. It happened less than two hours ago." More silence. Then in a surprisingly stony voice, Sasuke asked, "why would you think _I_ saw him." Suigetsu replied. "This is surprisingly awkward considering he is sitting in my lounge room right now," Sasuke commented, turning now so Naruto could see his face.

Naruto frowned at him and mouthed '_what the hell?_'

Sasuke shrugged before sighing loudly. "Suigetsu? Calm down. No. Shut up. _Shut up_. Yes, give me the address." He turned again and opened a drawer pulling a pen and paper from it. He nodded along and added an 'uh-huh' as he scribbled something on the paper.

Naruto cocked his head and tried to peer around him though knowing with the distance between them he had no hope of reading the words anyway. "- the fuck," he muttered as Sasuke put the pen back in the drawer and nodded once more.

"No, it's none of your business what he's doing here. No. _No_. Suigetsu. Yes, you can tell the pink-haired Barbie and that dog-faced lunatic that he's safe and I'll have him 'round promptly." With those final words Sasuke hung up and phone and faced Naruto with crossed arms.

"What?" Naruto demanded defensively. "What was all that about?"

Sasuke groaned in annoyance and pinched the bridge of his nose. "After I left it seems Suigetsu and a few of our other colleagues stayed behind at that bar we found you in. Needless to say your friends started to worry about your whereabouts so they called the friends you were staying with only to find out you weren't there. Then they called your mobile phone only to find out that they had it beside them. The girl you were with started panicking and freaking out enough for Suigetsu to notice and complain. When he was told it was because you were missing your friends somehow managed to convince him to help look for you. Then the guy with the terrible tattoos on his face got the idea in his head that because I drove home I might have seen you walking the streets. Then Suigetsu called me and now I have the address for the place you are staying at." He turned and grabbed the piece of paper, his hand waving it in the air languidly. "Do you know they live one street away from where we are right now?"

"Really?" Naruto asked sheepishly. "I truly didn't know." He smiled in relief. "Thank God! They have my wallet and cell! I don't have to worry about them anymore." The smile slowly faded as he saw the stern expression on Sasuke's face. "I suppose then you'd be eager to get me home so that you can go to bed, right?"

Sasuke sighed and moved towards him. "I suppose, yes. That is the proper thing to do." He sunk onto the couch and faced Naruto expectantly. "Everyone is going to wonder why you stayed here instead of returning to the bar."

"Let them wonder!" Naruto exploded, Sasuke jumping in fright. "You'd think I was a four-year-old who couldn't cross the street without parental supervision!"

"You do realise that the bar we were at is just a ten minute walk away and you managed to get lost. Despite walking there from your accommodation in the first place?" Sasuke commented dryly.

"How do you know we walked there?" Naruto asked, his face colouring.

"Your friends assumed you had walked back home since you obviously would have remembered the way. That is what they told Suigetsu, anyway."

Naruto groaned and covered his face with a hand. "I'm such a moron. I almost wish I was still drunk so I had an excuse for what happened tonight." He took away the hand to smile at Sasuke but found the other man was giving him the nastiest glare he'd ever seen. "What?"

"Yes. What a shame you weren't _drunk_," he spat, rising to his feet angrily. "I'm going to grab a shirt and then I'll take you back to where you belong so that you don't have to _regret_ anything more."

He stormed past a confused Naruto. "What? Sasuke! Wait!" Naruto rose to his feet and ran after him, Sasuke already have ascended the first half of his staircase. "Wait up, man! What's your problem?" He ran up after him and followed him into a dark room. The light came on and Naruto stumbled back slightly, noticing he was in Sasuke's bedroom.

"Get out. I want to change," Sasuke growled, facing Naruto and glaring at him. "Now."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Naruto demanded angrily.

Sasuke snorted and folded his arms across his chest. He was standing in front of an enormous bed, a tasteful blue coloured designer comforter sitting atop it. "I apologise you weren't _drunk_ enough to enjoy the past half hour. If I had have known you needed to be off your _fucking_ face to enjoy my company I would have brought out the brandy instead of the tea." He paused and turned his head sideways. "Or left you in the streets full stop."

Naruto spluttered incoherently before stabbing a finger in Sasuke's direction. "You have issues! Issues, man! Where the hell did you get the idea that I didn't enjoy your company? I have a hard on the size of fucking Texas in my pants right now and you think I didn't enjoy it?" He grabbed his dick to prove his point only to find the organ had shrunk dramatically since his last observation. "Oh ... well ... I _had_ one the size of Texas." He rolled his eyes and groaned. "Well at least now I don't have to go rub one out in the shower anymore seeing as _this_ is obviously over."

"'This'?" Sasuke questioned, his glare softening slightly.

"The chemistry or whatever you want to call it," Naruto answered, gesturing idly between them. "You had me hotter than a teenager looking at porn but that mood's gone now isn't it." He mimicked Sasuke's posture of crossed arms and marred brows. "Isn't it?"

The question was answered as both men ran for each other at the same time. Their bodies connected as arms reached from each other and hands grasped lewdly. Naruto emitted a growl as Sasuke grabbed his forgotten penis and began kneading it firmly through the jeans. Naruto reached for Sasuke's, the raven emitting his own type of growl as Naruto's fingers came into contact with semi-hard cock nestled in the dark pants. Suddenly Sasuke's hands were gone and were placed on Naruto's shoulders firmly pushing him onto the bed. Naruto fell back with an 'oomph' and Sasuke followed, his body writhing over the American's as he ground their crotch's together. They both moaned loudly and their lips found each other's. They moved up the bed until Naruto's head was resting against the pillows. Shoes were kicked off and Naruto's shirt was hastily removed and thrown off to the side. Sasuke rubbed his bulge against Naruto's while his fingers reached down and grasped at the button in Naruto's jeans. This time there was no waiting period as Sasuke took his time. Within the space of a second the button was undone and the fly had been dealt with accordingly. Naruto whispered something unintelligible as Sasuke's hand found his erection again and began rubbing it through the light material of his boxers.

"Shit!" he cursed, lifting his hips up into the touch. He swore again as Sasuke began to pull down boxers and jeans, the material tickling against his legs. "Sasuke!" he whined, the cool air tickling his sensitive erection. The air soon became warm and Naruto glanced down to see Sasuke's mouth hanging tauntingly over the weeping head.

"You sure you aren't still wishing you were drunk, Naruto?" Sasuke asked teasingly, his tongue darting out to lick at the tip. Naruto groaned low and hard as the pink tongue darted out again, this time toying with the ridge of his engorged head.

"Shut up, bastard," he whispered, snaking an arm down to clutch possessively in Sasuke's hair. "By the way, you have hair like a girl," he joked softly, a smile cracking his lips crookedly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow before gently grabbing the base of Naruto's cock in a hand, the blond curls tickling beneath it. "All the better for you to hold while I give you the best head you've ever had."

Naruto laughed and thrust lightly in the firm grip. "Big call," he said dryly.

"Almost as big as my cock," Sasuke smirked, beginning to lower his lips onto the proud erection.

"Think a lot of yourself, don't yo-_fuck_!" Naruto's head flung back into the pillows as Sasuke's mouth clasped around his penis. A tongue darted out and licked slowly against the thick vein running alongside it.

"You were saying?" Sasuke asked, his smirk evident in his tone.

His lips suckled at the organ again, this time drifting down and swallowing more of the erection in his mouth. Naruto tightened his fingers in Sasuke's hair as he felt the warm, moist heat of Sasuke's mouth descend even further onto his quivering penis. He thrashed lightly as Sasuke pulled his lips up towards the head before slipping down again, this time slipping down far enough for Naruto to strike the back of the brunet's throat.

"Fuck," he whimpered, Sasuke repeating the motion and allowing Naruto's tip to press firmly against the hot skin. He clenched his hand tightly in the thick hair and tried to steady his breathing. If Sasuke didn't watch it he'd be fucking his mouth senseless within seconds.

Despite the tight grasp in the black hair Sasuke didn't stop. His tongue swirled and toyed with Naruto's shaft, even dipping down to tease lightly against Naruto's pucker, the action making the blond almost fly off the bed in surprise. Naruto pulled his head up and looked down to watch Sasuke's lips engulf his length. He couldn't fit him in entirely, and each time Naruto hit the back of his throat the man gagged softly. Naruto smiled indulgently and used a hand to guide Sasuke faster up and down his length. Sasuke's eyes darted upwards and challenged him softly. Naruto chuckled and speeded up his rhythm, thrusting his hips in time to meet with the hot cavern that was Sasuke's mouth.

He could feel ripples of pleasure overcoming his body, each time getting stronger and stronger as they gathered in his gut and waited to burst. He felt his cock begin to twitch in Sasuke's firm hold, his hand pumping steadily at the base, his spare hand and fingers working lovingly against his sac. He was close. Oh heavens above he was so close. Sasuke just needed to keep doing that thing with his tongue before he –

"Oh, fuck you," Naruto moaned as Sasuke pulled away and sat up. He shook his head at the male and sighed loudly. "I suppose. Better me cumming somewhere else, right?" he grinned.

Sasuke scoffed and unbuttoned his pants. "No need to announce it," he said. He moved off the bed to better aid in his mission to get the garment off.

Naruto waggled his eyebrows at him as he slowly shimmied out of his pants, the underwear slipping off straight afterwards. Sasuke's cock sprung out and made Naruto groan softly. He didn't shave but obviously kept things in order as Naruto observed the only visible patches of curly, black hair was at the base of the thick shaft that Sasuke now had gently started to pump.

Naruto sat up and gestured Sasuke back onto the bed. "Come here," he growled, his eyes widening as Sasuke provocatively spread his legs as he got on the bed. Naruto swallowed and guided Sasuke onto his back, his hand batting away Sasuke's as Naruto calloused fingers wrapped themselves around the erection.

Sasuke sucked in a breath of air sharply, his eyes closing as Naruto leant over and guided the cock into his mouth. The scent hit him in the nose and he inhaled deeply, believing no man had ever smelt as good. He licked from the base to the tip, repeated the motion and then plunged the whole thing in, his lips working up and down while his hand turned left and right.

"Uhh!" Sasuke whimpered, his legs spreading and revealing to Naruto that he _had_ ridded himself of any extra hair. The man shaved after all ... or waxed. Naruto mentally shrugged. Whatever he did it was _fucking_ good.

Naruto melted into a puddle as he brought a finger to toy against Sasuke's crack. Another whimper greeted his ears and Naruto knew there would be no question as to who was on top and who bottomed. He played with Sasuke's cock enough to ensure he was completely hard. He sat up and brought two fingers to his lips, wetted them accordingly and brought them down to press softly against Sasuke's tight hole.

"We're doing this?" Naruto breathed, smiling when Sasuke opened his eyes and nodded. "We're doing this," he repeated, much to himself as he pushed a single digit deep into Sasuke's ass.

Sasuke groaned and Naruto cursed. It was so _hot_. Everything about Sasuke was _hot. _He looked down at the pale body thrusting in the sheets beneath him. Sasuke had balled some of the duvet within his hands as Naruto inserted and removed a finger sensually within him. He slowly added another finger in and received a pleasured shout as response. He slowly started separating them, the motion making Sasuke pant softly. Naruto didn't need to touch himself to keep his erection firm and ready. Just _watching_ Sasuke was bringing him close to cumming. He quickly pulled out his fingers and glanced around the room.

"Sasuke, lube?"

"Right hand table," Sasuke breathed, his own hand coming and massaging his cock greedily.

"Don't go without me," Naruto hissed, sliding off the bed and rummaging through the drawer. He found the tube and returned to the bed. "Keep still," he ordered, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers and lathering himself up.

With one hand he grabbed Sasuke's knee and moved closer. He positioned himself before Sasuke's entrance and slowly thrust in. Sasuke whimpered softly and held still as the potentially painful insertion was complete. Once Naruto was inside the brunet relaxed slightly, his hand remained wrapped around his cock but was still. Naruto began to pull out and met the rising of Sasuke's hips as they began to build momentum.

"Oh, fuck, Naruto!" Sasuke cried out, pushing himself up into Naruto's cock. "Argh!"

Naruto closed his eyes as he felt himself slide in and out of the tight channel. This was everything he wanted. He brought his other hand up to grip Sasuke's spare thigh and began to pound into him relentlessly. He had stamina that was always left untouched until he got into bed with someone. As he angled himself to hit Sasuke's prostate he grinned roughly. A loud cry escaped Sasuke's mouth as the man lost control of the rhythm they had tried to sustain. Grunting Naruto gripped Sasuke's thighs tight and ploughed the ass so willingly offered to him. Sweat beaded on his brow as he focused on hitting the right spot into the raven. By the erotic and wanton sounds flying from Sasuke's lips he knew he was aiming right.

"Fuck, Sasuke. Fuck, you're tight," he grunted, eyes narrowing as he watched Sasuke's hand slip up and down against his cock. The competitive side in Naruto kicked in and he used a hand to throw away Sasuke's, his own tan one gripping the cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. "I'm the one you're going to cum onto, not your own hand," he growled, lowering himself to catch Sasuke into a teeth-clacking kiss.

They continued at the erratic pace until Naruto felt Sasuke's walls begin to compress around him. He buried his face into Sasuke's hair and panted words of affection as Sasuke came with a loud cry. Naruto followed him, the clenching walls encouraging the ripples to overflow and wash over him with white hot pleasure. He growled into Sasuke's hair and turned his head to complete the vocal motion in his ear.

Once he felt himself finish he pulled out, uncaring of the mess it would leave on the clean material below them. He manoeuvred himself onto his back and pulled Sasuke into the crook of his shoulder, groaning softly as the cum splattered across Sasuke's abdomen pressed into his side. They lay there in silence, the only sounds interrupting the reflection of their actions was the heaving breathing coming from the two of them. Slowly their heart rates steadied and their breathing levelled out.

"Naruto, we – "

"I know we should be cleaning up and getting a move on," Naruto interrupted softly. He closed his eyes and tightened the hold around Sasuke's shoulders. "I'm not ready to go just yet."

Sasuke pressed his lips lightly against the tan chest and rested his chin above a nipple. "I was going to suggest we blow off your friends and just spend the night together."

Naruto opened a blue eye and looked at Sasuke appreciatively. "That's a hell of a lot better than the calls you do on court."

Sasuke pouted and looked askance. "Don't mock my job. I'm good at what I do."

"And I'm good at what _I_ do," Naruto argued back, playfully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I admit I'm better in the sack."

Sasuke tried to keep a stern face but failed, a little grin tilting the corner of his mouth upwards. "You are so –"

"Charming? Handsome? _Devilishly_ handsome? I know." Naruto lifted a hand and brushed aside a strand of damp hair. "Don't make me remind you."

Sasuke smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

"I get three remember?"

Sasuke rolled onto his back and allowed his hand to wander down towards the hard on steadily growing at Naruto's crotch. "Yeah, you do. And that was only your first."

* * *

Did someone say massive? Yes, this was certainly a wonderful, time-tolling experience that I have finally completed. And I am happy.

**This is quietly dedicated to Dante's Waltz. The most perfect reviewer whom I can only hope that I have now warped her outlook towards tennis, like I did late-night drive through service. :D**

I will quietly say that I love the ending. Like, super love it. After I wrote it I left my room with a smile on my face. ... corny? I know. And I do have a life! Don't hate me! Haha. My job isn't that taxing in hours at the moment so I'm taking advantage of the late night's and late morning's to get in some writing for you all. :) ... so, review, yeah? Cheers! :)

Ok, my little number guide.

1 - Lol. Orange Nike shorts. I couldn't resist!

2 - Limey is a term used to describe the English. Along with Pom, etc. I thought I'd add it in just in case it wasn't understood. Sorry if this offended anyone! I just needed it to add depth to my characters!

3 - John McEnroe. The most craziest tennis player (and the greatest ... after Andy Roddick, of course). Watch some of the video's on YouTube to get an idea :)

4 - The episode where Sasuke finally meets Sakura and Naruto again and goes: 'Sakura, huh.' Omg, loved it. So much. The voice actor for Sasuke is perfect. The voice is so hawt!

Also, I was going to go in and explain the rules behind tennis, but I can't be bothered. I started but gave up because it was going to add on an extra 1000 words or so. So, please, take my advice and just enjoy the story and try not worry about the rules too much. Also, I know Sasuke should have sighted unsportsman like conduct within the game but I added it in and it didn't run smoothly. Please forgive my error's if you are a massive tennis fan! Or even just a fan in general of being precise!

Thanks guys. I appreciate your comments! The next upload should be as big if not bigger than this one, and it looks as if it's going to be great.

Mwah!


End file.
